User talk:Maddyfae
When leaving me a message, PLEASE create a new section! I'd appreciate it a lot!!! Thanks!! Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Patty the Platypus page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 02:53, January 6, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. RE Oh, sorry! I meant to revert the edit (since you added the picture literally in the title), and then re-add the picture in the gallery! Sorryz, I'll add it right now. [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 23:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: RAWEFC I saw your question to Daisy about RAWEFC... I think you might as well read the pages. It's the "Mary Sue Incident" as well. (page 1, page 2, page 3, page 4). [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 01:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Dark times... [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 03:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured Picture February 2011 ...You can... [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 19:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it ;) [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 19:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okayz, I'll fix that. [[User:Daisy56|'The 4th Wall']][break it!] 13:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Patty I may be wrong, the definition of a Mary Sue is someone with no bad qualities, and that no one dislikes. All people have flaws, even animals. Just change the page tso that Patty has a few flaws, like two, and just remove the template. [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 22:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I know that you never intended this. [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 22:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy One of us always can draw a hand-drawn version of them, or delete then. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 03:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, What did you do? I wish to know what you did to Agent W's page. Remember, he's a S.A.F agent. Edit: You catergorized his page as an abandoned article! I'm not going to leave it dead and collect dust! Seesh. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Dark Traveler 17:44 February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well the nomination rules had changed (reply to what you said on Daisy's talk). You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 01:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well that rule has been there for a while... I don't know who put it up either... Don't mock him. He's 13, Korean, a good Wiki contributor (over 3000 edits on the canon wiki, and is a rollback) and understands every single wiki markups, (X)HTML and .CSS. Do YOU understand them? '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 03:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. Faddy probably changed it. I think it's kind of better... [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 16:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hunger Games It rocks TEAM PEETA 4 THE WIN (which it did yay)- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 02:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks are users that can revert edits in a page in a single click. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 14:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 03:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You can contribute anything. As long as it's appropriate. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 15:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Our email. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 22:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I get it "I speak Ferb Latin" right? MattRoth (talk) 12:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I have my ways I have my ways... :P Anyway, yeah...I do have my ways don't I? MattRoth (talk) 13:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. You can have a picture with it. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 23:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 00:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) For userboxes, you can start from one of the userboxes template. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 22:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race If u dont mind would you like to join my Amazing Race playboard tournament- TDR97 YAYZ!!!!! Thank you so much! Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 23:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!!! XD I'm SUPER HAPPY!! I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 20:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Baljette Picture AWESOME! Me loved it! Thank you so much! ^.^ Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 23:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks ! go ahead ![[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] "Love will find a way '' 22:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks ! [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 22:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :D Steve Lee He has black hair, white skin(He has British mother), brownish-black eyes, no strong muscles. He wears black hoodies with green stripes, army shorts, and small chains on his neck. Anything else, ask me. [[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 01:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Maddyfae! I saw you edited my page earlier and was wondering we have to keep articles in categories? Truth be told, I don't really lik the "Read More" section they give off... Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 15:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks I love it !--[[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 21:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your drawing Thanks. Your drawing of Dill is like two times better the concept! '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 22:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Steve I guess I forgot to mention that he is pretty dark-looking dude. Your drawing is of a guy to happy to be Steve. BTW, this is Jisu Lee offline. 00:30, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re Sure. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 02:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I love the pic ! *Hug*[[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 23:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Your my friend so.. put this on ur page if u want [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 01:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC)'' Re: Ways to Annoy Go ahead.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 02:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your idea You can go ahead and create it. It's a good idea. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 13:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Better as a Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Glossary '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 00:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Picture He looks like a Pocket God pygmy. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 00:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: PFMuffin is fixing it now. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 03:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:My signature Phinabella says: Give Up! It's time to throw in the towel. Then a shipping that doesn't pair Phineas with Isabella, or vice versa: :-( [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!]]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 00:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) We'll start in the 21st. And I blocked Clamshot. '''You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 23:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: This is kind of Random... I don't mind randomness. If i did then I would mind myself lol! Anyway, I'm actually quite flattered that you like drawing her. I like drawing her also and also find her on all of my schoolwork. I drew her on my choir folder ^.^ Thanks by the way (If I haven't already said this time and time again) for drawing Baljette. It really means alot to me ^.^ Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 23:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Could you please? I would, but I don't know how. In fact, I don't even know how to put up templates (the shipping ones) :( I can be such an advanced newb sometimes (Invader Zim inside joke. Advanced means stupid ^.^ "It's not stupid, it's ADVANCED!") Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 23:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 03:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't like it. I LOVE it! It's incredibly incredible ^.^ THANKS! Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 10:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Does my signiture look wierd??????????????????? [[User:Artfreak727|'Artfreak727']]The best part was when you used him as a table! 17:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Can you please finish Steve? I've been waiting for a while for it.Japan tsunami! '' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 03:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) That's okey, I didn't know you were busy[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 16:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) here's mine. I thought sence u liked the Pnf TLK here's mine: The Lion Queen [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|CandyCain 4 ever !]] 20:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Best Userpage Alright, we can start now. There is practically nothing to follow, Start to design your userpage the way you want it! Ends April 3rd. It was chosen at random. When a user is trusted by the community and the admins, and makes wiki-sustaining edits. In order to show you my gratatude, I will show you the following: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Japan tsunami! '' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 03:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Question What inspired you to come up with the storyline involving Phineas and Ferb obtaining Perry when he was an egg? --Stinkfly3 How? How do you put those box things on your user page with info about you? Do you even know what I'm talking about? I mean, there's the "this user __" ones, but I also wanna put one of those ones with like, um...your gender and stuff. Thanks! It's goth, not visigoth! 21:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. It's goth, not visigoth! 21:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Don;t edit Excuse me don't edit my article I've just created it so don't edit the article Princess the bunny Sorry Oh im very sorry You'll see. Category:Users I didn't add that! Maybe PFMuffin does. Category:Users And Featured User. Category:Users Added Excuse me can you tell me how do you add poll in the Phintastic Investigation Regurg I do, but to my misfortune, it isn't the case. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 03:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Me y: No. no and no. You can't do that, or else Scuba would be banned, as would just about everyone. Also..THIS IS ALL HIS FUALT. DID ANY ONE LOOK AT MY DANG BLOG? grrrr/// FOR THE LAST TIME, GOOD EDIT OR BAD EDIT, IT'S STILL AN EDIT. IT'S A VERY GOOD EDIT, BUT IT'S STILL AN EDIT. SCUBA IS RUINING MY GOSH DARN LIFE AND YOU ALL TAKE HIS SIDE, AND I AM SICK OF IT! ...all better -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 03:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ugh HEy, fossy added that category at first! I only put it there cuz she did, and she is much smarter then me! And you can't agree with him! HE'S RUINING MY LIFE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, it doesn't matter, it's still an edit! ...I hate my life What is going on Anyway How did they use to edit a picture by using a good edit not a bad edit who Started this . Nice ! Aww those are nice ! [[User:nan the cowdog|Candace:I thught what you said last night ment somthing]] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|Cain:Of corse it did. I love you (Frm Two roads)]] 23:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Gone with the wind. Just saying Maddy, your userpage is just too big and it won't fit on the preformatted page width. Please modify it unless you want to lose the Best Userpage contest. This may be browser/operating system/screen resolution failure, but it's worst. Yes, now your userpage is proportional to the fixed width of the content area. But it's still messy. Hey! Why are you adding Template:Delete in my candace flynn and stacy hirano adventures why are you adding it now im really mad! Can you teach me To:Maddyfae Hey Maddyfae Im The New User in Phineas and ferb Fanon Wiki. Can you teach me How do you color your words in other Talk pages of User and How did you do that Like That Color word*Sighs*The Magical of Digital editing. Isabell What makes you think Isabell is a Mary Sue?I read that part of Scubadave's talk page.One more thing,her last name is Paramellow. You told me somthing about my birthday?Japan tsunami! 50,000 people and counting died Jisu's blogs 01:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC)'' It's okay. Japan tsunami! 50,000 people and counting died'' Jisu's blogs 02:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC)'' You should leave warning messages on user's talk pages. It's a rare event new users will check their character's talk. What the what are ya'll talkin' about?This part of th talk page is to discuss why Maddyfae thinks Isabell is a Mary Sue. Congrats! Congrats Maddy! Aly now has this Please come with her when ready Those are HUGE pants (talk) 13:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC I dont even know what that is- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 20:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What ?! Well thanks for submiting !But just wondering'... Whats wrong ? It's eating me inside and out. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|Just sitting here eating a snowcone laughing at how Pete don't have one. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CAT !]] 02:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! Hi! It's Madi, also known as Phinebella4Ever. Thank you so much for formatting Callie's relationships! I could not for the life of me get it to work! Thanks again! Phinebella4Ever (talk) 14:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever Callie Sure! I actually would really like that. We shall see how close you get her to what I had in mind *evil laugh* JK but go ahead it will be much appreciated! Phinebella4Ever (talk) 01:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever "Why did you remove me?" I DIDN'T! I edited it and you weren't there! That's it Im tired That's it Maddyfae! Your Putting Deleting consent on my Articles like Juliana cyrus,Lilly hayworth I will change their picture even the article Angela hayworth im tired of this I am sick! Now Im Madder DOof template Im expecting to create more [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison]] 23:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) If you we're the better person Maddyfae if you we're the better person I was good to you but your mad on me and adding Deletion on my articles What did i do to you Huh! Did I put a deletion on your articles NO! Your not the better person Your just mean ^RUDE. Anyways, when you send a message to an admin about that, you have to give a link to the profile. Good thing you were there to help me out. :) [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 22:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Team Peeta/Team Gale I'm definately Team Peeta. How about you? Phinebella4Ever (talk) 02:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever Team Peeta/Team Gale I'm definately Team Peeta. How about you? Phinebella4Ever (talk) 02:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever That's exactly why I'm Team Peeta! I wish he didn't leave. Phinebella4Ever (talk) 02:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever Has an admin blocked him/her? It was all just a drill. Thanks for participating, Maddy :D It was to be done regularly and is only for new contributors. I'll let you know about a drill next time, then. I was looking on your profile and I saw your featured character and I saw that it was Juliette. I really appriciate that ^.^ Thanks, it means a lot to me ^.^ Really Big Hat Love hurts. That's why I don't bother with it. 22:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Perry x Patty Can you figure out what scene it's based on? ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'''NotAGothChick101]]Please don't jump. 21:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Perry/Patty Contest Here is my drawing for the PerryXPatty contest. Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Karate I love karate Ive been taking it for 4 years in like 6 months I'll test for my black belt I go insane when sparring- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 00:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) @TDR: Heh, you and me both...Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 01:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) 2 weeks ago i hit 2 kids so hard they cried (im not proud of it)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 01:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) FEAR ME! I am a white belt! XD :P Yea, I just started, so.... -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Why do my nostrils whisper to me?'' 14:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Most people at my place spend 2 months as a white belt, i spent 1 (axe kicks the couch)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 19:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, at the place I go to you have to been that belt for at least 3 months, and been to at least 15 classes. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 20:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I go 2 to 3 times a week- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 20:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The place I go to (a church, so it's Christian based) only has two classes a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And then tests are on Saturdays (not every Saturday though). -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 20:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I go to Amerikick and they have classes every day but i can only go on tuesdays and thursdays and there is sparring on saturdays which i love- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 20:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I used to go to a private institution, only avaliable to those who go to the after school program. They would make you train six months before promotions, and even then, they would work you really hard if you wanted a full belt. I was the only one who got a full belt every promotion, then again, I had to leave that school, so I am only a yellow belt. It took a long time, but I was as good as a blue belt by the time I got yellow, because of the super-intesnse training. They wouldn't even give you a white belt, you had to earn it. I was the second person my sensi ever gave a tokaido white belt to. The first was a full grown adult. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 02:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please upload your avatar as you are the winner of this month's featured user. SERIOUSLY she needs to learn her lesson for what happens when you have NO SYMPATHY and TD lied to me- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 01:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Get over it. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 01:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah you're rude too- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 01:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* I'd rather just not be featured user (or ANYTHING like that) if this how you're gonna be! I thought this was over! -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 01:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I dont care im not i care you are and now that i have a 3rd person on my side it aint over-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 01:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, we may as well create the "Users who hate Maddyfae" category. That's all I'm hearing. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 01:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I would love that- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 01:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) @TDR: You think you have it bad? You have NO ''idea what my life is like. Dead relatives aren't the only source of grief you know. Or problems, or anything. So please, can the both of you STOP fighting? Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 02:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC)' I just think it's extremely annoying that she isnt learning her lesson for having no sympathy- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Doofenshmirtz is going down]] 10:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please just leave me alone! And get out of my business! -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 14:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) This what what i mean by rude- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 20:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) @TDR: Dude, she had sympathy, you just pushed it too far. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 21:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) She did not deserve featurede user Goth was 2 trillion toimes more deserving and when did she she even told me herself- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 21:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) TDR, if all you're going to do is tell me how much a jerk I am, and how other people are so much better than me, then my talk page is now off limits to you. I don't need someone constantly reminding me of how horrible a person I am, so please no more writing on here. Thank you. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 22:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) " I don't need someone constantly reminding me of how horrible a person I am" Good to see ur seeing my point- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *EXPLODES* Did you NOT see the rest off what I wrote up there?! Stop talking to me, if you're just gonna be a jerk! *EXPLODES AGAIN* -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 23:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Why Why cant i edit TV tropes- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 01:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps the newest one.